IS-2 Heavy Tank
|health = |armor = Heavy|speed = 5.0 m/s|upgrades = 12.7mm DSHK 38 Heavy Machine Gun *Cost: |num_upgrades = 1|production_struc = Commander Ability|prereq = Shock Rifle Frontline Tactics Armored Assault Tactics Mechanized Armour Kampaneya|num_abilities = 3|abilities = OF-471 Fragmentation Shell *'Requires Vet: 1' *Cost: Vehicle Crew Self Repair *'Requires Armored Assault Tactics' *Cost: }}The ''Iosif Stalin 2, ''(IS-2) tank is an upgrade of the IS-1 tank and is based off the KV platform of heavy tanks. The main change from the IS-1 to the IS-2 is the larger 122 cannon and muzzle addon. In Company of Heroes 2 multiplayer, the IS-2 is exclusive to the Shock Rifle Frontline Tactics and Armored Assault Tactics commanders only. Overview The IS-2 is the heaviest tank developed by the Soviet Union before the end of World War II. Able to withstand most frontal attacks from anti-tank weapons, Medium Tanks and some Heavy Tanks. This tank rivals the German Elefant Tank in armor and health, but the cannon only inflicts half the damage.http://www.coh2-stats.com/vehicles/is-2_heavy_tank_mp Multiplayer: Only one may be deployed at any time! Weapons Primary 122mm D25t Cannon: Main weapon of the IS-2 capable of penetrating most frontal armor of enemy tanks. Secondary 7.62mm DT Turret (Front): Light machine gun able to shoot where the front of the turret is facing 7.62mm DT Turret (Rear): Light machine gun shoot where the rear of the turret is facing Upgrade 12.7 DSHK 38 Heavy Machine Gun: Heavy machine gun installed on top of the turret hull. Able to shoot in all directions. Can fire at air units. Abilities OF-471 Fragmentation Shell * Requires Veterancy 1 * Costs Area of effect attack that deals large damage to infantry and light vehicles. Vehicle Self Repair Shell * Requires Armored Assault Tactics * Costs to activate Crew repairs the vehicle. Must not be in combat. Upgrades 12.7 DSHK 38 Heavy Machine Gun: Heavy machine gun installed on top of the turret hull. Able to shoot in all directions. Can fire at air units. Strengths Use it to spearhead attacks in heavily fortified enemy positions to divert anti-tank fire, then follow up with other tanks or an artillery barrage to eliminate key enemy units. Most Medium Tanks and anti-tank guns will not penetrate its frontal armor and will need to maneuver around the tank or your forces to dent its armor. Its health is equal to the Elefant, but cannot take as many hits due to its armor. Use its fast reverse to withdrawal from battle quickly. Its heavy cannon can destroy most medium tanks in 2 hits and OF-471 Fragmentation Shell ability can damage large groups of infantry. Upgrade to the 12.7 DSHK 38 Heavy Machine Gun to have additional firepower against infantry and airplanes. Weaknesses Do not use this tank alone. It does not have the same take-off speed of medium tanks. Anti-tank weaponry are a major danger to this tank. Flanking enemies will inflict massive damage on the sides and rear. If the engine is severely damaged the tank will not be able to flee combat. If flanked from the rear and unable to reverse, then it will be slow to escape driving forward. References Category:Vehicles